


Принцесса для никого

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [87]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mini, Дракон - Freeform, Юмор, наемники - Freeform, принцесса - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: по заявке читателей "Принцессу от дракона спасает не прекрасный принц, а группа наемников. Вот только король не согласен "отдавать деньгами", золото прилагается исключительно к руке принцессы в качестве приданого..."Автор:Эмилия Запольская
Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938631
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Принцесса для никого

_Погода была прекрасная.  
Принцесса была ужасная._

Со стороны пещеры пованивало. Группа усталых мужиков разной степени бородатости и оборванности предпочла разместиться с подветренной стороны. Свежие царапины, ожоги и кое-как перевязанные раны, указывали на произошедший бой, в котором неведомый противник славно их потрепал. Судя по всему, победа досталась бойцам нелегко. Рассевшись в кружок вокруг старого щита с горстью тусклых золотых монет, они вполголоса о чем-то спорили.

— Прав был Бесноватый, ох, как прав. Не нашли мы сокровищ, — прохрипел чернобородый.  
— И дракон, погань такая, улетел. Ни рогов, ни шкуры, ни зубов, — уныло продолжил молодой и рябой.  
Чернобородый с досады сплюнул в сторону.  
— Договор подписали, надо эту отцу доставить, — он мотнул головой влево. — Авось, папаша накинет монет.

«Эта» пошевелилась и тихо застонала. Она лежала на походном одеяле спиной к мужчинам. Второе одеяло укрывало ее почти с головой, так что видна была только растрепанная русая коса.

— Чары скоро спадут, просыпается, — сообщил мужчина с самой длинной рыжей бородой заплетенной в небольшую косицу.  
Он сидел ближе всего к девушке и, протянув руку, сделал какой-то сложный пасс.

— Решайте, что королю про дракона баять станем, ещё часок у нас есть, — добавил он.  
— Вот дерьмо... — начал высокий мужчина с длинными убранными в хвост волосами и черной трехдневной щетиной.  
— Точняк! Дерьмо только от дракона и осталось. Вонища из пещеры прет — глаза режет! — хохотнул самый молодой лопоухий парень.  
— Захлопнись, Попрыгун. Не перебивай командира, — беззлобно продолжил длинноволосый.  
— Королю скажем, что дракона порубили в капусту, а наш маг самую малость силу не рассчитал и останки развеял, — он посмотрел на мага вопросительно.

Рыжебородый устало прикрыл глаза и поправил.  
— Польщен твоим мнением об уровне моей силы, Грем. Вот только у меня посоха нет!  
— Не проблема, Торвальд, не проблема. На обратном пути кто-нибудь из нас срежет деревцо. Очистим от коры и веток — вот и посох. Никто не подкопается, а после выкинешь, — он ухмыльнулся.  
Маг закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал.

— Короче, дракона развеяли, пещеру осмотрели, принцессу Тарину спасли. Договор выполнили, ждём награду. Всем ясно? — подвёл итог Грем.  
Возражений не последовало.

— Тогда отдыхаем, принцесса проснется, и выдвигаемся в лагерь. Не тащить же ее… — он покосился на одеяло, обрисовывающее крутой бок и выдающиеся формы ниже.

Чернобородый достал холщовый мешок и принялся засовывать в него щит, предварительно ссыпав монетки в кошель. Остальные тоже зашевелились, начали осматривать полученные в бою повреждения оружия и одежды. Не сразу заметили, что принцесса шевельнусь ещё раз, застонала и скинула одеяло.

— Где я? — послышался осипший женский голос.  
Мужчины как по команде повернулись на звук и увидели, как принцесса садится и поворачивается к ним лицом.  
— Вы кто такие?! — взвизгнула девушка, обнаружив рядом с собой четверых воинственного вида мужиков.  
— Ааааа! Насильники! — зажмурившись, заорала она.  
— Святые панталоны Вергилии! — пробормотал Торвальд.  
— А дракон-то извращенец, — добавил Попрыгун.

***

Обратный путь команда проделала быстрее, чем рассчитывали. Первые три дня пришлось повозиться с принцессой, которая капризничала, скандалила и иногда надрывно рыдала. Спасители Её Высочества усталые и сами чувствующие себя не лучшим образом, сдерживали раздражение из последних сил. Особенно недоволен был Торвальд, которому пришлось облагораживать ствол молодой осинки, чтобы выдать его за посох. Сила накапливалась медленно, он выложился по-полной в схватке с драконом, а затем лечил раны друзей. В такие периоды его характер стремительно менялся к худшему. Тарина о том не ведала и упорно действовала на нервы. На исходе третьего дня пути, когда маг почти решился наложить на нее заклинание молчания, впереди показались остроконечные крыши домов. В селе принцессу ждал отряд сопровождающих и удобная карета.

Передав принцессу на попечение слуг, Грем и Торвальд вернулись к отряду. Устроившись на постоялом дворе, сходив в баню, приведя себя в приличный вид и плотно поужинав, мужчины устроили совет.  
— Начальник отряда мне сказал, чтобы мы с ними в столицу ехали. У него нет с собой нашего договора, а получить вознаграждение мы можем только по нему, — поведал Грем.  
— Эх, ну как же ты договор умудрился утерять, Биг? — обратился Попрыгун к чернобородому.  
Тот виновато засопел и пожал мощными плечами.  
— Дракон, поганец, в меня огнем дыхнул и прямехонько бок и карман на боку зацепил, — повинился Биг.  
— Что теперь уж говорить, придется, значит к королю ехать. Не люблю я этого Тиндола Светлого, — произнес Торвальд. — Скользкий он мужик.  
— Ничего нам не сделает, договор магический, условия мы выполнили. Но время зря потеряем, — ответил Грем.  
— Одно хорошо — хоть одежду новую купим, — подытожил Попрыгун, рассматривая огромную прожженную дыру в своей куртке.

Утром принцесса в сопровождении охраны и отряд приключенцев выдвинулись в столицу.

***

Тиндол Светлый находился в прекрасном расположении духа. Все шло по плану, по его хотению и велению.  
— Ваше Величество, отряд Грема ожидает вашей аудиенции, — доложил секретарь, тихонько приоткрыв дверь в королевский кабинет.  
— Проводите их в малую приемную. Пусть подождут, — загадочно улыбнувшись, ответил король.

Промариновав «героев» в приемной около часа, Его Величество соизволил наконец их принять. Он восседал в удобном кресле на небольшом возвышении, сверху наблюдая за стоящими перед ним наемниками. Налюбовавшись на ничего не выражающие лица, он произнес:  
— Мы довольны, как вы справились со своей задачей, и считаем договор практически выполненным.  
— Практически, Ваше Величество? — вскинув брови, произнес Торвальд.  
Переговоры с венценосными заказчиками часто вел маг. Маги приравнивались в правах к высшей аристократии, по этикету им позволялось больше чем простым воинам.  
— Остался один пункт договора, который пока не выполнен, — искренне наслаждаясь моментом, ответил король.  
Он сделал знак и из-за кресла выступил вперед секретарь, раскрыл кожаную папку украшенную замысловатым вензелем и зачитал.  
— Приложение два к настоящему договору между Тиндолом II Светлым королем Синдалии и представителями команды наемников Гремом и магом Торвальдом. Денежное вознаграждение может быть выплачено только при условии женитьбы одного из победителей дракона на принцессе Тарине, коею и унес дракон.

Воцарилось молчание. Король смотрел на наемников в предвкушении славного действа. А остальные смотрели на Торвальда, и их взгляды не предвещали магу ничего хорошего.  
— Нам… Нам надо посоветоваться, Ваше Величество, — выдавил маг.  
— Это не в моих правилах, но, пожалуй, я дам вам время до вечера, — милостиво пообещал Тиндол.

Команду проводили в отдаленную комнату во дворце, еще не в подземелье, но по пути к нему. Заверив, что они гости, провожатые заперли дверь на ключ и предложили вызывать слуг, если кто-то проголодается.

Как только шаги слуг за дверью затихли, Греем повернулся к сидящему на стуле Торвальду и едко осведомился.  
— Ну и как это понимать?  
Маг положил копию свитка договора на стол и начертил в воздухе над ним какой-то символ. Знак на мгновение вспыхнул красным.  
— Действительно, не исполнен, — пробормотал он и принялся теребить косичку бороды.  
— Ты меня слышишь? Что происходит? — настойчиво повторил Грем.  
— Происходит, мой дорогой друг, неприятное. По договору, кто-то из нас должен жениться на принцессе Тарине, а иначе мы не получим золота, которое нам причитается за избавление королевства от дракона, — тихо ответил маг.  
— Ты не видел, что подписываешь? — возмутился Попрыгун.  
— Виноват… Не проследил, был выжат после предыдущего задания. Мы же очень быстро новый заказ взяли, еще и радовались, что такой жирный подвернулся, — развел руками маг.  
— Бездна! — грохнул по столу Биг.

Грем рухнул на стул, морально сраженный перспективой жениться.  
— Я не могу жениться. Я — маг и не теряю надежды найти себе симпатичную магессу, — осторожно сообщил Торвальд.  
— Я еще слишком молод! Я не готов, — взвыл Попрыгун.  
— НЕТ! — осенил себя отгоняющим демонов жестом Биг.

Взгляды скрестились на Греме. Он протянул руку и взял со стола портрет принцессы, который заботливо оставил им секретарь.

Назвать дочь короля красивой мог только слепой придворный менестрель. Всем остальным приходилось изобретательно лгать, пытаясь произнести комплимент. Она была еще молода и на здоровье не жаловалась. Это, несомненно, являлось дополнительным минусом — жить будет долго.  
С картины Грема буравил взгляд маленьких мутных глаз с редкими светлыми ресницами. Сверху кустились белесые брови назначившие друг другу встречу над переносицей. Выдающийся вперед острый нос, изломом возвышался над тонкими бескровными губами. Улыбка не восхищала, а устрашала рядом желтых кривых зубов, один из которых воинственно торчал вперед. Бледное лицо со следами былых прыщей и бородавку на подбородке, неизвестный художник тоже скрыть не сумел. Даже длинные светлые волосы, уложенные в сложную прическу перевитую жемчужной нитью, не смогли улучшить внешность.  
Портрет был написан в пояс, чтобы зрители могли насладиться и выдающимися формами принцессы. Розовое платье с рюшами и рукавами-фонариками грозило лопнуть на обширной груди, а кокетливый малиновый поясок подчеркивал полное отсутствие талии.  
В целом образ на портрете один в один передавал наружность принцессы, в этом художник не соврал и ничего не преувеличил.

— Может она умная? — выдавил из себя Грем, опуская портрет на стол.  
— Как утка, — хмыкнул Попрыгун, вспоминая дни общения.  
— Есть же у нее достоинства? Зачем то же дракон ее похитил? — растерянно спросил Торвальд.  
— Возможно, он долго голодал. Или, я не знаю, извращенец! — добавил Попрыгун.

Грем вздрогнул и налил себе в стакан вина, из стоящего на столе кувшина.  
Залпом его осушив, он спросил.  
— Что делать то будем?  
— Нет женитьбы — нет денег. Нет денег — нет нового снаряжения. Нет нового снаряжения — опять в охрану каравана, — коротко ответил Торвальд.  
— Тогда и женись на ней! Это ты проворонил пункт договора, — Попрыгун ткнул пальцем в сторону мага.  
— Вы тоже читали договор. Что ж не поправили меня? — вернул шпильку маг.  
Парень открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но его перебил Биг.  
— Предлагаю тянуть жребий. Кого Богиня выберет, тому и жениться. Не каждый день принцем быть предлагают. Так-то титул многое дает.  
— У меня достаточно привилегий, новые мне не нужны. Раз тебе титул нравится, может, тебя женим? — отозвался маг.

Чернобородый посмотрел на портрет и мелко затряс головой.  
— Не дамся.  
Обсуждение зашло в тупик, давать обет «любить и почитать» никто не рвался.  
— Раз желающих жениться на такой «красоте» нет, значит прощайте денежки, — вздохнул Грем.  
Друзья грустно закивали, соглашаясь.  
— Придется сообщить королю…

«Удачливых» героев проводили обратно в зал, где их встретил король.  
— Что решили? — спросил Тиндол Светлый, Его хитрое Величество.  
— Благодарим, за честь, Ваше Величество, но у нас всех есть обязательства и обет «не жениться», данные Богине. Наше время заводить семью еще не пришло, — церемонно ответил маг и поклонился.  
— Вот как, это меняет дело. Но не договор, — притворно огорчился король.  
Наемники радовали постными лицами.  
— Что ж, тогда я вас больше не задерживаю, — он взмахнул рукой, и охрана открыла двери.  
— Многих лет вам, Ваше Величество, — сухо попрощался Торвальд.  
Мужчины поклонились и покинули «гостеприимного» владыку.

***  
Вечером того же дня, Тиндол уединился в своей спальне и достал амулет связи. Потерев его и прошептав нужное заклинание, он положил засветившийся зеленым светом камень на подушку и позвал.  
— Брухэйл, ты меня слышишь?  
— На связи. — ответил ему приглушенный рык.  
— Все прошло отлично! Эксперимент удался. Как я и предполагал, даже за деньги и компенсацию опасности мою младшую дочурку брать в жены никто не хочет, — он протяжно вздохнул.  
Со стороны камня послышалось сдавленное хмыканье.  
— Давай, прилетай завтра, маг настроит портал. Будем думать, как облапошить младшего принца короля Раллина Тощего. Мне необходимы новые территории и лояльный сосед.  
— Прилечу, жди. Только в пещере я больше прятаться не стану. Там воняет, нет горячей воды и сквозняки, — ответил дракон.  
— Как скажешь. В этот раз интрига будет намного сложнее. Тебе понравится, — мечтательно заметил Тиндол.  
Выключил связь и с хитрой пугающей улыбкой отбыл в объятия сна.


End file.
